More Unlikely Confessions
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. [Part 4 of a 4 part one-shot series] Tristan has another confession for Rory.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot.**

 *****This the last one you guys. The last one-shot for this month. I want to thank everyone who read my one-shots throughout this month. I don't know if I am going to do this next year, but maybe.*****

* * *

 **More Unlikely Confessions**

 **One-shot**

" _You're coming back, right?" A nine-year-old Tristan Dugray asks. "You are going to come back and get me, right. You're not going to leave me here forever, are you? Please, don't leave me here. I don't want to stay here. You know Prescott and Scarlett, with you gone, they are going to start targeting me. I don't want that, Aaron, you have to take me with you. Please, please, please take me with you. I don't want to stay here without you. You gotta take me."_

" _Listen, little brother," Nineteen-year-old Aaron Dugray says, kneeling in front of his little brother. "You know more than anyone that I want to take you with me, but right now that is just not possible. I have to get myself, I have to find a job, I have to find some place to live. Once I have all of that figured then I will come back for you. I'm gonna save my money to hire the best lawyer so I can get custody of you and then we can start our new life together. We won't have to worry about Prescott and Scarlett anymore, it will be the two of us and we are going to be the family that we always said we would be."_

" _Do you promise?" Little Tristan asks his bottom lip quivering._

" _Hey, hey, hey," Aaron says, placing his hands on his little brother's shoulders. "There's no reason to cry. I promise you that I am going to come back for you, I'm not going to leave you here. I will be back. I am going to come back for you and when we leave, that's when we are going to be a family. We will be the Dugray boys, brother, and brother, always standing up for each other. I love you, little brother, nothing is ever going to change that."_

" _I love you too, Aaron," Little Tristan says, wrapping his arms around his brother._

* * *

The tears gloss over Tristan's eyes, remembering that memory he has with his older brother. The older brother he hasn't seen since that night, since he was nine years old. The older brother who broke his promise and never came back. Tristan, he gave up on his brother a long time ago, as soon as the fourth year hit, deep down Tristan knew that his brother wouldn't be coming back. It hurt at first, but Tristan buried it deep down and forced himself to forget about it. Just thinking about it, brings back all the other painful memories of his horrible childhood. Every single painful memory that he has worked so hard to forget. But when he thinks about the last time he saw his brother, all those other memories come back and it's like watching a painful movie in his head except you don't have a stop button to hit, you just have to watch it from beginning to end. He hates every moment of it. The memories when his mother would get drunk and use Tristan has her punching bag, thank god for Aaron, taking care of him after his mother was done. Yes, in between the horrible memories there are some good memories. His brother always taking care of him, never his parents. His parents didn't even celebrate Christmas with the boys, they always went on vacations, leaving the two boys alone. Aaron always did his best to make Christmas special and he succeeded too. That stopped as soon as Aaron was gone. Tristan hates Christmas now. Christmas is no longer fun for him. It will probably never be fun for him ever again, no matter who he is with. Christmas always reminds him of Aaron, everything remains him of Aaron and he doesn't like to be reminded of Aaron.

"Tristan," Rory says from beside him. At this point, Tristan has his head in his hands while balancing his elbows on his knees. He hasn't thought about Aaron and the memories for a long time. It's too much for him. He should have never brought it up. He should have kept it a secret. "I am glad you told me, you have been keeping this in since you were nine years old, it must have been eating you alive. I am really glad that you trusted me enough to tell me."

"I am regretting telling you," Tristan slips out.

"What?" Rory questions.

"It's just," Tristan sighs, letting out a shaky breath. "I have kept this secret in for so long, I buried everything, every good memory I shared with Aaron, every bad memory I have with my parents. And when I told you about Aaron, all of that came back. Every single memory. It's just too much, it seems like a thousand memories are running through my head and I have to watch every single one of them and there is nothing I can do to stop it. It completely sucks. The worst part about all of it is that I can't help, but remember the promise he made, the promise he broke. He promised me that he would come back, but he never came back and now I have just given up on him ever coming back. He probably has a family somewhere and has completely forgotten all about me. I never thought my brother would hurt me, but he did because he broke the one promise that I counted on. I didn't want to stay with my parents, I just wanted to leave that place and Aaron was supposed to help me with that, but he didn't because he never came back."

"Maybe he couldn't come back," Rory says, placing her head on Tristan's shoulder. "Maybe something happened and he had to stay away. You don't know, Tristan, something good have happened and he couldn't get back to you."

"He better be dead," Tristan grumbles. "He better be six feet under."

"Tristan," Rory sighs, wrapping her arms around Tristan's shoulders, her head still against Tristan's shoulder. "You don't mean that. You don't mean that. You do not mean that."

"No, I don't," Tristan sobs.

Tristan collapses into Rory's arms. Sobbing about his brother, about how he hasn't seen his brother for eight years. He has been broken for a very long time and with Rory, there is a chance that he may be able to heal. Heal in the future.


End file.
